Percy Jackson's Special Powers
by CookieThief101
Summary: Percy Jackson finds he has special powers. He trains until he is ready to fight Kronos. Read more to see what happens next. Please tell me what to think! It inspires me!
1. Prologue

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, "Retreat! Come on people, we need to move!"

BOOM!

"Percy! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Annabeth, fearing for my life. "Come on!" She called to her troops. "We need to help him!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Please tell me if you liked it!

I will publish more chapters when I can!

 **I** **don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I** **don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**

* * *

Okay, let's back up. This is a little confusing, right? Well, you are telling me! This day has been so weird. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Hi! I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. I'm a half-blood. That is probably weird to you and doesn't mean anything. Well, it should. It means that I am half god and half human. My day started out normal enough, just training with a fellow camper at Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for demigods.

I was just about to beat Annabeth in a sword competition when Chiron, the teacher of the gods and heroes, galloped over. His face was grim. "Come, we have a meeting in the Big House," called Chiron. That was an abnormal request, but, heedless of the implications of the urgency in Chiron's voice, Annabeth and I followed him.

"Well, well, well... Look who's here," a familiar voice sounded from somewhere to my right. I tried to find the source of the mysterious voice before Annabeth tapped my arm and pointed to the Big House porch.

"I didn't think I would see you again, Nico," I called. I was met with silence.

"Well, it's sure good to see you, Percy!" said Nico, "Although it really isn't under happy circumstances."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"Let's talk about it in the Big House," Nico suggested, starting off toward the mansion.

We all walked into the Big House, which is the place for the adults and counselors here at demigod camp. Then, just as I was feeling more comfortable, we got a famous,

"What is he doing here?" asked Mr. D Mr. D is the wine god. He is also a son of Zeus. He was sent here to teach as punishment.

"What I am doing here is speaking of the disaster that the gods don't know about," Nico breathed calmly.

"Lies! There is no such thing," cried Mr. D., a large scowl darkening his features.

Now, right here, I'm just thinking what the heck is going on. I kind of agree with Mr. D.; if there is a disaster, then the gods always know about it.

"Yes, there is," Nico declared.

"NO," yelled Mr. D.

"I have proof," Nico said. "It is worse than anything you have ever seen before."

"Mr. D., for the past six months, Nico has been Iris-messaging me about the camp's safety; I believe we can at least see his evidence," I finished.

"Siding, with him are you? I will make your stay at camp even more miserable!" Mr. D. declared.

"Well, then, Percy won't be having a miserable life," stated Nico, "He is going to train in the sea until the war has begun."

"Well, I still don't see your proof, son of Hades!" roared Mr. D. "Fine, get me some mist please, Chiron," requested Nico. I had forgotten that Chiron was there because he was so quiet and still. He galloped out of the room and soon came back with a spray bottle.

"I have the golden Drachma! No need, Chiron," Nico reassured. "Please make a rainbow." As I watched the rainbow he made, Nico recited, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." He threw in two Drachmas. I thought that was weird... Normally, you just throw in one of the golden coins. Nico boomed, "O goddess, please show us the disaster of the west." Suddenly, the rainbow changed into a picture that looked like it was taken from a helicopter. It was a bird's eye view of the storm that I saw on TV back at home… except, this time, I saw what was causing it. KRONOS!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed.

"Yes. I'm sorry Percy, but it is time for you to train," said Nico.

That was because the last time I fought Kronos was when I lost a lot of my friends. It started with the mission that Beckendorf and I went to Princess Andromeda. It is too sad to talk about.

"Why? Why me? I'm only a demigod, not a real god!" I cried.

"Because you have powers bigger than all the gods put together if you can find them," said Nico


	3. Chapter 2

**I** **don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**

* * *

Well, if you thought that I would be glad to hear that, you are seriously wrong. I was just too stunned to speak. Also, because he said that, it meant that he had just disrespected the gods. A very bad decision.

"Impossible!" yelled Mr. D. "It is true and I believe Percy must start training now. Let's get Mr. O'Leary," said Nico

"Where are we going, Nico?" I asked.

"To your dad and his battle," Nico stated. At that, I just thought, No way… Nico Di Angelo wasn't allowed near any of the gods. Because he is the son of Hades he isn't liked much.

"Who will teach me?" I asked.

"Your father," said Nico like it was obvious.

"Wait!" cried Annabeth, "He is supposed to stay at camp Zeus's orders!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, "so that's why I'm not allowed missions, It's because of ZEUS?"

"It's okay Percy, it was only to make sure you didn't get hurt," said Chiron

"Goodbye people I am going to train and Nico you are coming with me," I stated.

"Percy, you know I can't go near a god unless it's Hades," Nico reminded me.

"My dad can make an exception just this once."

"I'm going too," said Annabeth.

"Okay goodbye Chiron and Mr. D, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Percy, Annabeth, and Nico," said Chiron "Hope to never see you again," said Mr. D.

We left the Big House to find Mr. O'Leary. As always, he was in the sword fighting arena. I had


	4. Chapter 3

**I** **don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**

* * *

Kabam! We ended up in the middle of the ocean.

"Darn I overshot it," Nico said.

Out of nowhere a huge blast of hot water came at Nico. I used my power to turn the water away, but it drained my energy.

"Boy, my dad must be very angry to send something like that at you", Percy exclaimed, "that took up a good portion of my strength!"

"Let's hope that's all that comes at us," Annabeth gasped and then realized, "It feels weird to breathe underwater."

I didn't realize I was sharing my power to breathe underwater with them. That's good. At least I was protecting them so far.

"We've got to swim towards your dad's castle," Nico said.

I summoned some of my strength and propelled us forward. As soon as we got close, we saw and heard sounds of the battle. I found myself staring at a hundred-handed-one. He was fighting 50 monsters at a time. _Then_ I saw my dad.

He was in the middle of a battle with seven enemies. I was pretty sure he had it under control, but I rushed to help anyways.

"DAD", I bellowed!

"Percy! Get out of here you could get killed!" cried my father as he turned another monster to golden dust.

My friends all pulled out their swords and bows while I channeled my power and sent a powerful jet of water at an enemy. My friends probably destroyed some too already, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy fighting a huge monster. Annabeth could have told me all about it, but I didn't care right then. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. My friends and I fought back to back, destroying any monster who dared to challenge us. Finally, it was over! We regrouped at the throne room in the castle, it was massive.

"Sir, our numbers," one of my dad's helpers handed him a piece of paper.

"Not bad, but I fear they will be back soon," Poseidon told everyone, "Would you mind letting me have some words with these demigods?" Everyone except the four of us left the throne room to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"Now what do you three need?" The sea god asked, "and why did you bring him here?" He pointed to Nico.

"Poseidon your son has special powers, haven't you noticed? Nico wondered.

"Yes I have, son of Hades, but the time isn't right to use them!" Poseidon told Nico.

"Sir, if your son Percy doesn't awaken his powers the world could end!" Nico raised his voice,"You know Kronos is out there! He will destroy everything unless Percy destroys him!"

Annabeth and I were silent, we had never heard a god being spoken to this way. I was guessing this was a daily thing with his dad, but I didn't think Poseidon would be as cooperative.

"Dad if I am the only one who can stop the titan I will," I said with hope, "If I can I will, those are my final words."

"Fine!" my dad exclaimed, "Nico have you made him invincible yet?"

"Not yet, Sir, Hades doesn't want visitors now, even I was kicked out," Nico told my dad.

"Should we get started?" Annabeth then asked.

"I suppose we should, Percy how much energy did you spend fighting beside me?" Poseidon wondered.

"Not much I suppose. It should have been a lot more than that." I responded.


	5. Chapter 4

**I** **don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**

* * *

All three of us swam out of the castle. When I looked in a window I saw lots of Cyclops making swords and shields. Then I spotted my half-brother!

"Tyson!" I yelled. When Tyson saw us he exchanged a few words with what must have been his boss and swam towards us. I told my friends and my dad I would see them in a second and they went ahead.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Tyson asked happily.

"Well, Nico and Poseidon say I have special powers," I responded.

"That's so cool! I always knew you were great," Tyson told me.

"Thanks, brother, can you help me train?" I asked

"Well I would love to, but my boss said I only have a few minutes before they will need me. Also, I never fought, I've only made things. I would love to help, though," Tyson said.

"Okay brother, see you next time," I told him, "It looks like your boss needs you, but I would love to see you again.

"Bye Percy!" Tyson called as he swam back to his working place. I went to catch us to the others. Something bothered me about how Tyson acted, it seemed as if he wanted to help fight but my dad wouldn't let him.

"Hey dad," I called after I caught up with them, "Why don't you let Tyson fight?"

"If he fights my war, son, he would die. I couldn't stand for it if he died," my father explained, "anyway, we need to get you ready to fight."

My father, Annabeth, and Nico told me to do this and that. Annabeth was mainly giving me hints on how to not kill myself. I did a lot, so here are some things I had to do: I used up almost all my power making a huge wave in the ocean and released it at a front line of monsters in the distance, I practiced sending small jets of water all around me, and I also made up a move in case I needed to escape. I would send water all around me at every angle and when I walked it moved with me. "

That one will come in handy," my dad murmured.

"Poseidon you shouldn't keep letting out secrets, it could hurt Percy," Nico exclaimed.

"A little can't hurt and I bet Hades already told you hundreds of little things," the greek god stated.

We continued training and when I could go on for thirty minutes without rest, my dad said he was going to lend me some strength. I wasn't ready for what came at me. Some rainbow like substance came out of his trident. I felt his power coming through me and then I felt invincible.

"I feel it. It feels as if I could move this ocean and put those monsters on land," I told them. "That is your special power, the ability to use what you have and make the most of it," Nico explained.

"Percy I will need you again for the upcoming battle," Poseidon said.

"Yes father, I will fight beside you only if Tyson is allowed to fight. I will train him," I stated.


	6. Chapter 5

**I** **don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**

* * *

I swam back to the huge armory. I waved to my brother again. He waved back. The big cyclops came up to me and smiled, "Son of Poseidon, I'm sorry, but Tyson has to keep working."

"I know sir, but Poseidon told me I could train Tyson fo combat. I know he is amazing at making weapons, but Tyson needs to fight." I explained.

"This is Poseidon's orders?" The cyclops wondered.

"Yes sir, Tyson needs to start training now. I will take him now," I told him.

He called to Tyson, who was overjoyed when he was told the news. He eagerly swam towards me and asked when we would start. I told my cyclops friend right away and we when to a training room inside the castle.

"Let's start with how to be a leader. What do you already know?" I asked.

He listed a few things. I edited one and the I told him what I know. We spent at least an hour talking. After that, we started training. I asked him to be his huge form. He did and he barely fit in the room. He asked a fellow cyclops to bring him a sword. When the cyclops returned, he had a humongous spear and sword. Tyson thanked him and he faced me.

I taught him the basics and after some training, we battled. First I used a huge blast of salt water. He cut through it with his sword. I lunged at him and he blocked my swing. Then he attacked me. He surrounded me and then use his spear. He definitely won that round.

"Bro that was amazing! I wish I could fight like that," I said with awe.

"I bet you could with a little more practice," he smiled.

As soon as we finished talking the battle started and a soldier came in and said my dad needed us. We swam towards the throne room. While we were in a hall a wall exploded and I used my power to keep me and Tyson safe. As soon as we entered the throne room, we saw the Greek god use his powers. He looked like he could destroy all the monsters with a single finger. The monsters just kept coming, though. A whole in the glass let in about a hundred monsters a minute.

My brother returned to his true form. I used my power and helped.


	7. Chapter 6

Here is a shout out to the ones who reviewed! Thanks, that inspired me and I should have a new published in a few hours! THANKS, _DreamyKitty25_! Okay for real this time, I'm making a new chapter.

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or his world.**


End file.
